empire_the_next_monarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna of Arendelle is a fictional character who appears in Walt Disney Animation Studios' 53rd animated film Frozen and its sequel Frozen II. Biography She Was Born in Norway in June 1821, She Had Older Sister Elsa She is a Future Duke of Arendal Ordered by the King Christian VIII of Denmark, She Had Family Her Mother's Name is Iduna Dutchess of Arendal and Her Father's Name is Agnarr 2nd Duke of Arendal Frozen (2013) Anna is the younger child in the royal family of Arendelle, whose older sister, Elsa is born with the power to create and control ice and snow while Anna wasn't known for being born any magic. As children, they enjoy the life of princesses using Elsa's abilities to create a winter wonderland for their enjoyment. One night,after they create a snowman named Olaf in the throne room, Elsa accidentally strikes Anna in the head with her magic, which the impact knocks the latter out cold. The king and queen hurriedly take Anna to the mountain trolls for help. The troll king, Pabbie, heals her but erases her memory of Elsa's magic, which only remains leaving the memories of the fun the sisters shared. Pabbie warns Elsa to control her powers as strike to Anna's heart would have been fatal but was lucky to the head. In an effort to protect Anna, the king and queen lock the castle gates and generally restrict Elsa to her bedroom. Confused by the sudden loss of contact by Elsa, Anna makes repeated failed attempts to draw her out of her room. Elsa cares too much for her sister, traumatized by the near-death experience and she resists reconnecting with Anna. Eventually, the younger sister ceases trying to rekindle their bond as they grow into young adults. The sisters become even more isolated from each other after their parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, die in a shipwreck from an unknown 2-week voyage. Devastated by the news, Anna tries to reunite with her sister, looking for love and comfort in the tragedy. Elsa remains in her room, not attending her parents' funeral...leaving Anna alone as the two sisters grieve separately. Three years later, when Elsa becomes a young adult, she is set to be crowned queen. The people of Arendelle are joyously preparing for her coronation day. Anna is flushed with excitement as the castle gates are opened for the first time since the sisters' childhood. The young princess expresses how cheerful she is when she leaves her lonely life and meets people, as well as her hopes to find romance and a love interest. While exploring the town, Anna bumps into a horse owned by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Despite the awkward meeting at first, the pair quickly get acquainted and develop a mutual attraction for each other. Though Elsa fears of her secret being revealed to the public, her coronation goes on without incident. At the reception party, Anna is offered a waltz from Hans and the two have a date around the kingdom. They later find out that they have much in common, and Anna agrees to Hans' marriage proposal. Anna asks for Elsa's blessing to marry Hans, but she refuses and criticizes her for engaging with someone she has just met. This raises an argument between the two with Anna losing her temper, culminating in Elsa getting angry as well and accidentally exposing her abilities. Upon the guests' horrified reactions, Elsa flees the castle in panic and goes into hiding in the icy mountains. During her retreat, she inadvertently unleashes an eternal winter throughout all of the kingdom of Arendelle. Far from there, Elsa decides to let go of her powers and build an enormous ice palace. Anna, believing it's her fault, for accidentally pushing and pressuring her sister determines to find her sister and bring her back, leaving Hans currently in charge of Arendelle. At a trading post on her journey, Anna meets a mountain man named Kristoff, an ice harvester who agrees to lead her to the North Mountain, where he knows that a magical phenomenon has occurred and helps her escape a pack of wolves, resulting in his sled being destroyed after falling down into a large hole and catching fire. The duo and Kristoff's reindeer Sven, are chased by wolves on the way and encounter Elsa's snowman, Olaf, who was unknowingly brought to life by Elsa and later leads them to her palace. The sisters reunite, but Elsa is reluctant to help Anna by ending the eternal winter. Upset, she loses control of her powers, striking Anna in her heart, which ends up slowly weakening and freezing her as well along with dangerous side-effects coming along. Desperate to get her sister to leave, Elsa creates a giant snow creature, and it throws Anna and her friends away from the palace. Upon shock of noticing Anna's hair is turning white, Kristoff takes her back to his adoptive family of trolls. Although the trolls think the two are in love, Anna and Kristoff soon come to silently to realize their own feelings for each other. As an unexpected wedding between them is about to start, Anna collapses as her frozen heart curse increases more in its power. Pabbie tells Anna that her heart has been frozen by her sister's magic and only an act of true love can save her from freezing completely. Kristoff, believing that a romantic kiss from Hans will heal her (as suggested by his troll adoptive mother), takes Anna back to the kingdom. Meanwhile, Hans has led a group of soldiers to the ice palace in a search for Anna. Elsa's defenses are not enough and she is taken back to Arendelle's dungeon unconscious when Hans strikes a bow-and-arrow from one of Weselton's guards toward the palace's icy chandelier. At the castle, Anna's request for a kiss is denied by Hans, who reveals their engagement was merely a ploy to seize the throne of Arendelle. He locks Anna in her room without a fire, leaving her to freeze to death and die. Hans falsely claims that Anna is already dead and that they spoke their marriage vows before she died, making him the new ruler of Arendelle. Olaf aids Anna in helping her learn what love is as she confessed that she deep down didn't know much about. As he comforts her, Olaf also reveals to her Kristoff's love for her. Realizing her true love feelings for the latter, Anna, (with Olaf's help), races against time to reunite with him. Elsa also escapes into the fjord, her fears triggering a massive blizzard, but breaks down in shock when Hans tells her that she "killed" Anna and the blizzard comes to a screeching halt. While the end of the storm allows Anna to reunite with Kristoff, she sees Hans ready to kill Elsa, and with her final breath and strength, as her curse begins to reach its end, she stops him from killing her sister and inadvertently knocks him unconscious just as she freezes solid...as her curse completes. As Elsa grieves for her sister (as well as the only family she had left), Anna begins to thaw, since her choice to sacrifice herself to save her elder sister rather than herself constitutes "an act of true love". Upon learning why Anna saved her, Elsa discovers that love is the key to controlling her powers and is able to thaw the kingdom as she uses her magic safely in public. Anna confronts Hans, who thought Elsa froze her heart. But Anna mocks him and says that he is the only one with the frozen heart in the area and punches him in the face, making him fall off the ship into the water. She then buys Kristoff a previously-promised new sled and they share a kiss, starting their new relationship. Anna and Elsa's sisterly bond is then rekindled, with Elsa promising never to shut the castle gates again, much to Anna's joy. Empire the next monarchy She want to Join Empire the next monarchy Forces to stop a World war or Global Conflicts She Will Fought Against North Korea, China, Iran, and Russia She Will Protect Entire Europe, America and other Allies Category:Characters Category:Universal Peace Members